By Yourself
by fourthiv
Summary: For the first time ever, Naruto was going to give up on Uchiha Sasuke. [Angsty Drabbleish fic, one shot. Mentions of SasuNaru, slight het!relations]


**By Yourself - Fourthiv**

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything Naruto related at all. Also note, this fanfiction was based upon the song "Secretly" by Skunk Anansie. Naruto's little quote at the end is from the song, in a way.  
**

_Italics - flashback of sorts  
'words' - thoughts  
_

* * *

It was in that perfect moment when day first turns to night and you know, somewhere in the back of your mind, that you're going to see tomorrow. When the sky is painted in pastels; pink, purple, orange, blue.It was that perfect moment that his world was crushed around him.  
When everything he ever knew disappeared, replaced by a copy of a copy.  
When the words "forever" "love" and "soul mate" were questioned and then shattered. 

The air, dank and putrid, holding a fragrance of sweat and sex, clinging onto them.  
There was no mistaking it. His lover, his one and only, his dirty little secret, was fucking Ino.  
It was almost ironic. Almost.  
Oddly enough, in the last 3 years he had begun to pick up on irony more and more.  
This was pretty damn close.

His love, his black haired beauty, wrapped in the arms of the woman who once tried to desperately to get his attention The same exact woman who claimed to have moved on from Sasuke, onto better things.  
Yet here she is, legs spread, face distorted in pleasure with a hint of pain.  
Naruto wonders if he should reveal himself.  
Taking a step forward he hesitated. Taking a deep breath, Naruto changed his mind.

_'Let them have their fun'_

Turning around, Naruto leaned over the patio and watched as the sky changed before him. The wind was howling, sometimes blowing in his direction, giving a slight reprieve from the taunting smell of that room.  
Darkness slowly enveloped everything around him as the memories took over him.

_It seemed like ages since Sasuke left, when in reality it was only 7 years ago. 4 ½ years ago he was dragged back faster and stronger, but broken.  
It felt as if eons had passed since Sasuke's betrayal, since his return. _

_Stripped of his title and his dignity, Sasuke became the new Naruto.  
The one everyone hated and looked down upon, called names and avoided.  
Everyone but Naruto._

_Naruto was his lifeline, his only friend, his companion. Every single day they spent together, whether it was for 5 minutes or 5 hours.  
After the first year their relationship changed.  
Neither could really remember who initiated it, but both could remember the passion, the lust, the pain and the pleasure of that night.  
Since that moment both lived double lives. On the surface they were comrades, friends. Yet behind closed doors, during that perfect moment and through the night they were much, much more._

_  
_As the time passed, their relationship progressed further and further. The need between them was practically animalistic.  
Naruto called it love. He never knew what Sasuke thought. Shaking his head from the haziness, Naruto realized the truth of it all. Perhaps, all he was to Sasuke was a crutch, something to get him by until everyone else forgave him.  
Slouching to the ground Naruto hung his head and waited. From the sound of it, they had just finished, someone was getting up and leaving.  
Leaning back, Naruto tried his best to listen to the conversation at hand.

"What does this make us Sasuke?"  
"...I don't know Ino. I don't know much of anything right now. I think it's best you leave."  
"I see. Goodnight"

Sighing, Naruto stood up from his hiding spot and glanced at the darkness around him. Faint light was shining down on him from somewhere, but it didn't really matter.

Knowing what was to come, Naruto's gut clenched at the thought of saying goodbye. However, it was all he could do now.  
He had been used and left out in the cold. For the first time ever, Naruto was going to give up on Uchiha Sasuke.  
Turning around, Naruto slowly made his way into the room. The stench of sweat and sex fully assaulted his senses this time.  
Somewhere, Naruto registered a slight noise. Perhaps it was a gasp. It didn't really matter.  
Brushing past the naked man before him, Naruto soundlessly gathered his few possessions left scattered around the floor.  
When he finished, Naruto turned to go back out the way he came, fully intent on not saying a single word to his ex-lover.  
However, he couldn't stop himself when he heard the man whisper his name.  
Turning to the one he thought he loved, all Naruto saw was shock and regret lining his face. Summoning all the courage within himself, Naruto forced himself to speak the last words he ever would to the boy in front of him.

"You had to do someone else, didn't you? You should have been by yourself, instead of secretly with me. Maybe then, you wouldn't have betrayed me..again."

Turning away, Naruto jumped out of the window in front of him, and away from Sasuke forever.

**-Owari-  
**

* * *

**Yeah, I'm totally addicted to betrayal fictions. This one wasn't as hardcore as the other cheating fic I wrote The Broken Trilogy So yeah. I hope you enjoyed! Review Please! I'll love you forever. I get so sad when I dont get reviews. Like my other new story. No reviews! Its so sad. **


End file.
